The disclosure is based on a monitoring apparatus for a machine tool.
The document DE 10 2007 032 221 A1 has already proposed a machine tool having a safety unit which comprises a sensor unit and an actuator system unit. The actuator system unit is intended to trigger a safety operation on the basis of a parameter sensed by the sensor unit. The machine tool has a calibration unit for calibrating the safety unit in order to prevent the actuator system unit from being triggered incorrectly on account of an altered work environment.